Link y Saria: juegos turbios en el bosque
by Aldaris
Summary: Link encuentra a Saria en su lugar de descanso dentro del bosque. Ahí Saria lo invita a tocar la ocarina y, tras todo un rollo sentimental,...otras cosas más.


_Introducción:__ En el juego de Ocarina of Time vemos que, cuando Link se encuentra con Saria (en aquella parte del juego en que tiene lugar el aprendizaje de la canción de Saria), acontece cierto diálogo con el cual daré inicio a una historia imaginaria de lo que hubiese podido acontecer entre Link y Saria aquel día en el bosque…Veamos:__  
><em>

SARIA: ―Este es el Prado Sagrado del Bosque. ¡Es mi lugar secreto! Creo yo…Este lugar será muy importante para ambos algún día. Es lo que yo siento. 

SARIA: ―Si tú tocas la Ocarina aquí, puedes hablar con los espíritus en el bosque. ¿Quisieras tocar la Ocarina conmigo? 

…(Link se queda mirándola sin decidirse a algo) 

SARIA: ―Huh? ¡Qué aburrido! ¡Vamos! ¡Toca conmigo! Ok, trata de seguirme en la melodía que voy a tocar. ¿Estás listo? 

Link asiente y comienza a seguirla mientras ella toca. 

SARIA: ― !Por favor no olvides esta canción! ¿Lo prometes? 

Link asiente. 

SARIA: ―Cuando quieras oír mi voz, toca mi canción. Puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier momento. 

Link comienza a tocar la canción y ve que la ha aprendido bien. Luego, en lugar de despedirse e irse, se queda mirando a Saria. 

SARIA: ― ¿Qué pasa, Link? ¿Por qué me miras así sin decir nada? 

LINK: ―Es que… 

SARIA: ―Es que qué? 

…(Link sigue ahí parado, ahora la mira como si tuviera temor de decirle algo importante) 

LINK: ―Nada, Saria, nada… 

SARIA: ―Aaah, vamos, sé que hay algo que me estás ocultando. Siempre que has puesto esa cara es porque ha habido algo que no me has querido decir y que al final terminas diciéndolo. Habla nomás, digas lo que digas no te voy a golpear o algo así…Es más, ni siquiera me irritaré, sea lo que sea. 

LINK: ―Bueno, es que hace un par de días estaba paseando por el pueblo cuando de pronto un kokiri se me acercó y me dijo: "Link, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?". Entonces yo le dije que sí y luego él me dijo que tú le habías dicho que yo te gustaba, que pensabas en mí todos los días y que estabas enamorada de mí desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Es eso cierto? 

Saria no responde, solo agacha la cabeza y se sonroja. 

LINK: ―Ahora entiendo porque te afanabas tanto en defenderme de todas esas burlas que me hacían cuando aún no tenía un hada… 

SARIA: ―Ese maldito kokiri, yo había confiado en que no te diría nada…¡Creí que ese idiota era mi amigo! ¡Ahora veo lo difícil que es confiar en la gente! 

LINK: (algo sonrojado y a la vez nervioso e impresionado) ―O sea que todo es verdad…No sé qué decirte… 

SARIA: (con cierta preocupación y amargura) ―Pensaba hacértelo saber luego, cuando crecieras. Yo tengo cuerpo de 13 pero en realidad tengo 15. Así somos los kokiri, no envejecemos físicamente. Tú en cambio si eres un chiquillo y ahora seguramente has de sentirte incómodo estando conmigo. 

LINK: ―No, en realidad no. 

SARIA: ― ¿No? ¿Cómo así "no"? 

LINK: (sonrojado) ―Es que desde hace algún tiempo atrás creo que me gustas… 

SARIA: (ligeramente desconcertada) ― ¿Crees?...

LINK: ―Bueno, no es que 'creo'. Realmente es así, lo que pasa es que estaba nervioso y por eso dije 'creo'. 

SARIA: (sonriendo) ―Vaya, ¡me sorprendes! Veo que eres algo precoz… 

LINK: ―Yaaa…no es para tanto 

…(Saria no dice nada y lo mira con una sonrisa entre tierna y maliciosa) 

LINK: ― ¿Qué pasa, Saria? ¿Ahora por qué sonríes y me miras así? 

SARIA: ―Es que estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos besarnos. Eso es lo que siempre se hace después de las declaraciones. ¿No crees?... 

Link no dice nada, solo la mira con una mezcla de deseo y timidez… 

SARIA: ― ¡Anda, anímate! ¡Yo sé que en el fondo quieres besarme pero no te atreves! Debe ser por lo pequeño que eres aún…Vamos, solo déjame encargarme del asunto y te daré una rupia roja. ¿Aceptas? 

LINK: (hablando en voz baja) ―Bueeno… 

Saria se levanta del tronco y se dirige hacia Link. Para ese momento ya Navi y el hada de Saria se han ido. De hecho se han alejado desde hace un buen rato pero Link y Saria están tan enfrascados en sus asuntos que no se han percatado de sus hadas… 

SARIA: (acariciando el cabello de Link) ― ¿Por qué tiemblas y te sonrojas así? ¡Qué tímido eres! 

LINK: ―Ay, Saria, mejor ya bésame. No quiero que alguien venga y nos encuentre así. 

SARIA: ―Calma, nadie viene por aquí… 

Saria le toma suavemente la cabeza entra ambas manos, lo mira a los ojos y lo comienza a besar. Link parece disfrutarlo y Saria, aprovechando aquello, le presiona el borde inferior del labio entre sus labios y, posteriormente, le mete la lengua. Cuando termina, Link está completamente extasiado y sonrosado. 

SARIA: ― ¿Y? ¿Te gustó el beso? 

LINK: (con ansiedad y algo de vergüenza) ―Estuvo increíble. Nunca me imaginé que fuera así. ¿Me podrías dar otro? Te lo ruego, uno más. 

SARIA: (entusiasmada) ―Te daré los que quieras 

LINK: ―Pero espera, ¿estás segura de que en verdad nadie viene por aquí? 

SARIA: ―Completamente. Es más, estoy tan segura que te daré 170 rupias si alguien viene. 

LINK: ― ¡Ciento setenta rupias! Esos son casi todos tus ahorros. Debes estar muy segura de que nadie va a pasar por aquí para que apuestas tanto a que nadie vendrá. 

SARIA: (guiñándole el ojo) ―Exacto. Entonces, ¿empezamos? 

LINK: ¡Claro! 

Saria lo vuelve a besar, Link a su vez la besa. Luego se abrazan, se tiran al suelo y (con ropa) se revuelcan un rato. 

LINK: (con los ojos brillosos) ―Saria, te puedo preguntar algo. 

SARIA: ―Claro 

LINK: ― ¿Pero me prometes que sea lo qué sea no te enfadarás y seguirás siendo mi amiga? ¿Lo juras? 

SARIA: ―Vamos, ¿qué puede ser tan terrible? Pero sí: lo juro. Dime. 

LINK: (sonrosado) ―A ver, es que hace un tiempo estaba en Kakariko y un tipo con el que hablo bastante me contó que los adultos y algunos adolescentes hacen ciertas cosas sin ropa y él que es casi adulto dice que las ha hecho y que se siente muy rico. Tú quizá sabes de lo que hablo…Lo digo porque también me contó que algunos kokiri habían practicado esas cosas a pesar de no tener cuerpos adultos… 

SARIA: ― ¿Y tú crees que yo he practicado esas cosas? 

LINK: ―Yo creería que no, pero él dijo que tú ya habías practicado esas cosas y que no tuviera miedo de pedirte que las practiques conmigo… 

Saria no dice nada por un rato, está sonrosada y lo mira totalmente desconcertada. En su expresión se ve que se siente ligeramente ofendida pero que a la vez ciertos malos deseos le han aflorado… 

SARIA: ― ¿Y el cómo sabe de mí? ¿Le has hablado de mí? ¿Cómo se llama? 

LINK: ―Se llama Manuel y no solo que le he contado que eres mi amiga sino que él dice que te ha visitado y que de hecho se ha acostado un par de veces contigo. 

SARIA: (avergonzada y un poco molesta) ― ¿Acostado?... 

Saria vuelve a guardar silencio, está avergonzada y molesta y tiene la cabeza agachada como para no mirar a Link. 

LINK: (con cierta culpabilidad, preocupación y vergüenza) ― ¿Por qué no dices nada? Sabía que no debía decirte nada. Soy un idiota, perdóname. 

Link está a punto de llorar, sus ojos casi se humedecen. 

SARIA: (con compasión) ―Oooh, anda, no te pongas así. Es solo que estas cosas me incomodan un poco. No me imagino teniendo sexo con un crío como tú. Manuel es grande, guapo y fornido: es el tipo de hombre con el que toda chica querría acostarse. Tú eres lindo pero todavía estás muy pequeño para estas cosas. Cuando crezcas quizá podamos discutir de nuevo este asunto… 

Link tiene cara de sentirse herido, humillado y avergonzado. Ha bajado la cabeza, sus ojos se han puesto totalmente vidriosos y las lágrimas han empezado a rodarle por las mejillas. Link mira al piso un rato y luego le da la espalda a Saria para retirarse lentamente y de forma cabizbaja.  
>Saria, asustada y afectada de verlo en ese estado, corre hacía él y lo detiene:<p>

SARIA: ― ¡Link! No llores, no sabía que estas cosas podían afectarte tanto. Quédate, si me perdonas podríamos intentar ahora esos jueguitos de adultos. ¿Aún quieres? 

Link asiente con la cabeza mientras se tranquiliza y se seca las lágrimas. 

SARIA: ―Ven, yo sé de un buen lugar en que podemos hacer esas cositas que tú dices. Pero oye, dime la verdad: ¿ya se te para? 

Link, sonrosado pero ya despreocupado y tranquilo, asiente con la cabeza firmemente convencido. 

SARIA: ―Me imaginé. Si no, sería difícil pensar que te hubiese dado curiosidad por probar. 

LINK: ― ¿Cuándo vamos? 

SARIA: (sonriendo) ―Eres un chico ansioso, ¿verdad? Ven, sígueme y te enseñaré un par de cositas que sé que te encantarán. 

Link sonríe de oreja a oreja, Saria toma su mano y lo guía. Caminan un rato y finalmente llegan a un lugar bien apartado donde hay ruinas y arbustos. Es un lugar perfecto para no ser vistos. 

SARIA (poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Link) ― ¿Quieres que te la quite primero, prefieres que yo me la quite o prefieres quitármela tú? Te pregunto porque como es tú primera vez te veo algo nervioso y elegir te ayudará a relajarte. 

LINK: (sonrosado) ―Quítatela tú, luego yo empiezo a tocarte y tú me la vas quitando poco a poco. 

SARIA: ―Ok. 

Saria empieza a desvestirse mientras mira a Link con cierta malicia. Link, a pesar de sentirse algo nervioso (el corazón le late con violencia), ha empezado a excitarse. Saria, desnuda y sentada sobre una piedra grande y mohosa, le hace una señal a Link para que vaya hacia ella.  
>Link se levanta (estaba sentado), va hacia ella y, mientras le pone la mano izquierda en el hombro, empieza a acariciarle las nalgas y los muslos con su mano derecha. Saria, levantándole un poco la camiseta verde a Link, ve que algo ha crecido bastante en su pantalón: se lo agarra, lo empieza a sobar y sigue así mientras Link, mucho más excitado, ha empezado a explorar la vagina de Saria con los dedos de su mano derecha.<br>De pronto Saria se detiene, se para y empieza a quitarle (de arriba abajo) la ropa a Link. Link no dice nada pero se deja. Saria, luego de terminar, se recuesta boca arriba sobre la piedra, llama a Link y le pide que le bese y acaricie los senos. Obediente, Link va y empieza a complacer a Saria… 

SARIA: ―Vamos, sóbalos con más fuerza, dale sin miedo. 

Link le hace caso más, pasado un minuto, no resiste más la excitación y le dice que se lo chupe. Saria, con pericia, le cuenta lo que es un 69 ―una posición sexual en que el hombre se acuesta abajo y le hace sexo oral a la mujer mientras la mujer, acostada arriba del hombre, le hace también sexo oral― y le invita a hacer uno. Comienzan entonces a hacer el 69 en el suelo. 

SARIA: (haciéndole una pausa al 69) ― ¡Link! ¡Qué grande lo tienes para ser tan pequeño! ¡Es como el de un adolescente de 16! ¡Vas a volverme loca cuando estés más crecidito!… 

LINK: (haciéndole una pausa al 69) ― ¡¿Ya ves? Y tú que al comienzo no querías. Deberíamos seguir con esto un buen rato: orgasmo tras orgasmo.

SARIA: (volviendo a hacerle pausa al 69) ― ¡Dios mío, Link! ¿Dónde aprendiste esas cosas? 

LINK: (haciendo pausa al 69 para responderle) ―Con Manuel pues, ¿dónde más habría de ser? Dale, sigamos que ya hemos hablado mucho. 

Siguen, siguen hasta que Link eyacula en la boca de Saria y entonces Saria se levanta, se tumba rápidamente sobre Link y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo besa (con lengua y todo) en la boca haciéndole tragar su propio semen mientras le acaricia el pene con la mano derecha.  
>Link, que sabe que si siguen así recuperará pronto el vigor para otra ronda más, se deja sin decir nada hasta que, notando que ya lo tiene parado de nuevo, se levanta y le pide a Saria que se ponga en posición de perrito. Ella, sin decir nada aunque sorprendida por los conocimientos sexuales de Link, se pone en posición de perrito preguntándose a sí misma si Link podrá introducírselo bien…<br>Link, sorprendiéndola antes que decepcionándola, se lo introduce con precisión y empieza a cogérsela como un salvaje inagotable mientras ella comienza a gemir suavemente.  
>De pronto se oyen unos ruidos y, sin que Link ni Saria tengan tiempo de vestirse, Manuel sale de unos arbustos.<p>

Manuel: (riéndose) ― ¡Tranquilos! ¡Sigan nomás! Yo no le diré nada a nadie siempre y cuando me dejen unirme a la fiesta. Soy un poco celoso pero no con mis amigos y tú eres mi amigo, Link. Y tú, Saria; yo ya sabía que algo raro debías de estar haciendo cuando no estabas en casa, por eso te venía espiando desde una semana atrás a estas horas. Aquí el que me sorprende es Link, a Link sí que no me lo esperaba. Pero bueno, después de todo es una sorpresa agradable. Así que qué dicen: ¿me uno a la fiesta?, ¿hay trato? 

Link está perplejo y no sabe qué hacer o qué decir; Saria está sorprendida y avergonzada: siente que si acepta será la puta más puta pero nadie lo sabrá y, si no acepta, no será tan puta pero todos la creerán en extremo una puta. Todos guardan silencio un rato: Link y Saria con turbación, Manuel con la cabeza fría.  
>Finalmente, Link y Saria se miran y, por un gesto que hacen, dan a entender que aceptan. Así, Manuel propone hacer un sándwich: él, que lo tiene más grande que Link, le dará por adelante; Link, que lo tiene menos grande, le dará por atrás. De ese modo, todos se acuestan de lado en el piso (con Saria entre ambos) y empiezan con el ritual.<br>Saria, sintiéndose enormemente sucia, corpórea e indigna, goza con el cuerpo mientras internamente siente que el corazón se le llena de lodo. Siente que lo que está viviendo es irreal; le resulta inverosímil que esté viviendo lo que está viviendo mas, en el fondo, sabe que todo lo que le está pasando se enraíza en un sólido y natural entramado de causas…Sabe que ha sido manchada irreversiblemente, que su conciencia le llamará "puta" aunque muchos la crean inocente y pura. Sabe que su naturaleza no da para el misticismo y la conversión religiosa, que el remordimiento es una tortura inútil cuando no existe voluntad para enmendarse y que el infierno y el cielo quizá no son otra cosa que conjeturas de la mente humana. "¿Qué hacer?", se pregunta para sus adentros mientras por fuera solo muestra gestos de gozosa agonía ante aquellos dos tipos que sin cesar la penetran cual si fuese un escupidero destinado desde el inicio de los tiempos a existir para soportar el escupitajo del instinto sexual. "Resignarme a ser una puta, gozar de mi destino de puta al menos por ahora", se responde a sí misma para luego, tras dejar de filosofar, entregarse al deseo de aquel que desde hace un tiempo se la venía cogiendo y de aquel de quien se enamoró y ahora no es sino un futuro héroe reducido a un presente animal que se aprovecha de ella tras el silencio de los arbustos y la complicidad de un don Juan…


End file.
